mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meerkat Family: Mia's Story
Meerkat Family: Mia's Story was a film released in 2014 depicting the life of Mia (Mila Topaz). The Meerkats shown are almost all fictional ones played by real Meerkats. The only time the real Mila is shown as Mia is on the poster for the movie, and during one scene of Mia (Mila) eating a gecko and having it stolen by her brother Timbo (Tim). Most of the film was filmed in 2014 but many of the scenes were used from older footage. It is Narrated by Richard Dawkins in the British, American, Australian versions of the film. The documentary is a total of 110 hours and 45 minutes, and was released in over ten languages. Given a PG rating do to some scenes with Meerkats mating, eating bugs, fighting each other, and even death of Meerkats are the reasons why it was given such a rating. It was released in 25 of the United States in theaters and was released on DVD in the US on March 11, 2015. Plot The film begins with a opening shot of a dominant female Joyce (played by McDonald) and her family (the Ingalls Mob. The big dominant male Aldo (played Stuart) waits at the entrance of the burrow for the new arrivals to emerge. The first one to emerge is Timbo (played by Twaimz) followed by his brother Zero (played by Zero Hero); but there's one more pup, the smallest pup, who is too nervous to come out: Mia (played by VIF022), steps out of the burrow after several encouraging gestures from her father. After twenty-one days under ground all three pups are now about to have the biggest moments in their tiny lives. Joyce leads the family out for foraging and two female babysitters: Bella (Bam) and Esther '''(Estelle), are left behind to be in charge of the new little pups. While '''Zero and Timbo '''play fight all day, '''Mia just sits by herself or sits next to a babysitter. All seems to be going well until a threat comes by. It's none other than Joyce's arch rival, the dominant female of her own nasty gang, Clarissa (played by Regan from the Bikini Bottom Mob). The babysitters defend the pups for just long enough for Joyce and Aldo to return in order to return and give the foreign mob a run for their money. This is not going to be important for much longer because at four weeks old it's time for Mia and her brothers to go foraging for the first time in forever. Mia '(played by the actual Mila) is given a gecko by her one year old brother Peanut (played by the actual Peanut), but her bigger brother '''Timbo '(played by '''Tim) steals it from her. Life is hard for such a tiny pup, but with the help of her family she's determined. Mia would become good friends with Peanut sticking by him at all chances she got (in these scenes played by Apollo and Luqin from the Amerson Mob). But this is only the beginning of her long journey ahead. Mia (played by Vixen from the Crystal Mob) is now four months old and is learning quickly what it's like to be a member of a Meerkat Family. She even befriends her little sister Lyric (played by Hope Crystal), a pup from her mother's latest litter. This day however it is different, Clarissa (played by McDonald this time) has returned to the area looking for another chance to take over the best patch of land there is. Joyce (Blackheart) retaliates and both families go head to head. Mia goes into her first battle and doesn't do to good, three big male members of Clarissa's Mob (Ingalls Mob) chase her off. Mia (Vixen) is then forced to live on her own for a month until she can finally find her family again. Once she reunites with them she discovers something terrible her mother was killed during the fight with Clarissa even though Joyce's family did win. Her father Aldo left shortly after Joyce's death and Mia never got to see him again. There's a new dominant female in town, and her name is Selesta '''(played by Scorpio at first appearance), the oldest daughter of '''Joyce. A new dominant male has also emerged, Zeus (played by Sparky Topaz in his first appearance). Due to her young age Mia isn't a threat to Selesta, but things are gonna change soon. Mia is now one year of age and only has one thing on her mind: mating; but this is very dangerous for her to do because of her overbearing older sister. One day a son of Clarissa's: Alec (played by unknown male) is roving in the area and the first Meerkat he meets is Mia (played by Lyric). The scene was shot in 2012 when Lyric mated with an unknown roving male, the same one seen in an episode of Meerkat Family Fighters. Mia suddenly finds herself pregnant, but Selesta '''is also pregnant due to '''Alec. Mia (played by Justice Amerson) gives birth in a bolt hole, but her sister Selesta '''(played by Scorpio again) kills them. '''Selesta goes on to give birth and let's everyone else do the work of taking care of the new arrivals, but five weeks later she is hit by a car whilst leading the family out to forage (Scorpio being hit by the car was used for this scene). But this isn't the end to the families problems, Bella (played by Demi Amerson now). Two years has gone by and Bella is still alive and living well, unfortunately for Mia and Lyric the only two sisters of Bella remaining. But today Bella '''(Rose Amerson) is in too much of hurry to even notice the world around her, she is starving and with her head buried in the sand. But due to her lack of leadership several members end up getting lost from the family. A majority of the group has split and only three Meerkats are standing by Bella's side: '''Zeus, Peanut, and Lyric. Mia '''(played by '''Baywatch Ingalls) is now the head of the splinter group. But unfortunately a month later the family reunites but Mia won't give her position up. Mia is banished for actions. She lives on her on for a long time and is missing the family greatly. One day she get's the courage to go back to the family. When she arrives she realizes that Bella is no longer present, apparently died from TB. '''Mia '''finally takes her place as the dominant female of her family at three years old. Now the rest of the story is also known, but now you know how it all began.